


Prompt# 16: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noctis and Gladio watch the sunrise.





	Prompt# 16: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossedQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/gifts).



> My friend Quills sent me the prompt on Tumblr: "I have a randomly deep need for early morning fluff. In the tent? Bed? Shitty camper at Hammerhead. Don't care. I need it. What do you say?" So I chose this prompt off my list to use to fill it. I hope you enjoy this brief bit of fluff. <3

Noctis wasn’t sure what had woken him up at first. He needed a few minutes to claw his way to full consciousness, and it was then that he realized he was cold. Sitting up on his sleeping bag, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

Gladio was gone from his place at Noct’s side. Huh. That explained the cold; his Shield was a human furnace.

Moving carefully so that he wouldn’t wake up Prompto or Ignis, Noctis crawled out of the tent, lifting one hand to shield his eyes from the misty light of pre-dawn. He figured Gladio’d be off running or something, but Noct saw him sitting in a camp chair he’d dragged to the eastern edge of the haven.

Walking over, Noctis said, “Hey.”

“Hey, Noct,” Gladio replied, not looking away from that first hint of true sun cresting the horizon. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” It was the Astrals’ honest truth. Nightmares had been plaguing Noctis every night since the news had come in Galdin Quay, and he’d had an easier time catching catnaps in the car than a full night’s sleep.

They watched the sun rise in silence. No words were necessary in times like this. They had grown up together, they had shared so much in fulfilling their respective destinies, that they could both appreciate the value of silence and just soaking up the natural beauty of a moment.

Noctis allowed his fingers to brush Gladio’s bare shoulder, and Gladio leaned fractionally into the touch. Some couples might indulge in a more showy display of affection while the sky was painted crimson and gold, but this was more than enough for them both.

The sounds of their friends emerging from the tent broke up the peaceful, serene moment. Gladio rose and folded up his chair, carrying it back to the campfire. Noctis watched him go, a tiny whisper of a smile canting one side of his mouth as Prompto started excitedly asking Gladio if it was time for their morning run. Ignis’s remonstrance that they _please keep down that noise until I’ve had my Ebony_ turned Noct’s nascent grin into one that was unabashedly wide, and he was chuckling as he approached the group.

Yeah, the world had gone to shit, and they had some serious work to do in fixing it. Noctis didn’t mean to be cavalier. Lives had been lost - precious lives, his father’s life, Gladio’s father’s life - and more undoubtedly would. There would be a time for mourning, and a time for rebuilding - some day, after they’d retaken the kingdom and driven back the scourge.

For today? In this moment? Noctis was going to count his blessings that he didn’t shoulder the load alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
